


Lena's selfless acts.

by saya4haji



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Altered timeline., Complete, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Useless Lesbians, adorable lena, secret gift giving, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji
Summary: You can’t buy someone’s love, but you can try to buy them happiness. At this Lena Luthor is an expert.Four times Lena tries to buy Kara happiness and one when she accidentally buys the catalyst to both their happiness.Lena being adorable.This story is not compliant with the show timeline. Some events are out of chronological order or moved around for my convenience.





	Lena's selfless acts.

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with it. Some of the early scenes are adaptation of scenes from the show but it branches off the further you go.

**Lena tries to buy Kara happiness:**

* * *

 

** The first time: **

Lena stared at the Catco article about her. It was loudly extolling her innocence. Lena tapped her fingers on her desk. What gift do you give to someone who trusts you when the rest of the world turns their back? What do you give to say thank you for believing in me? Even when I didn’t? What could she possibly give Kara to show her the depth of her appreciation for her friendship, her loyalty and caring? What material thing could possibly thank Kara for being determined enough of her innocence that she talked Supergirl into rescuing her from her mother and Metallo?

That was the problem, wasn’t it? Lena was a Luthor, and all she knows how to do, is the material. If there is a problem or an emotion: throw money at it. Usually, that was Lena’s default action and she was happy with it because it had served her well until now, but for Kara that wouldn’t do. Kara would be embarrassed by her buying her an apartment or a flashy car. Kara would say something incredibly cute about doing what was right out of friendship and not for reward. It would embarrass Kara and she would blush beautifully.

Maybe the flash car wasn’t a bad idea after all, Kara was lovely when she blushed...

No. Kara deserved something understated and with meaning. Kara was unassuming, but then she smiled at Lena and it felt like the world was just a bit brighter. Kara didn’t need wads of cash to show Lena she cared about her; she did it with hugs and sticky buns, donuts and takeout food late at night when Lena should really have left her office.

Kara had shown Lena that she could be counted on. That required more than a fruit basket, an expensive treat and some tepid words.  She needed a gesture, one with feeling but a little bit of substance and a display that said to the world that Lena understood what she had in Kara’s friendship.

Lena bit her lip and massaged her temple.

  _Friendship_.

 Lena groaned. Kara standing by her these past few days had tipped Lena’s well controlled admiration of her _best friend_ right into crush central. Kara was the only person who seemed to give to Lena without expecting anything in return. She was selfless, optimistic and so easy to talk to. It didn’t hurt that beneath those tacky cardigans she seemed to be hiding a delicious body. The beautiful blond hair and soulful blue eyes like crystallised Mediterranean water.

Lena groaned again. Ruminating on these thoughts was not helping and she needed to stop thinking of Kara _that_ way. Kara was straight. She had dated James and that frat boy Mike fellow was hanging around her a lot lately.

Lena skimmed her google search results again. Flowers seemed the ‘go to’ present to send as a thank you but Lena wanted to do something a bit more than a simple bouquet. Lena was about to buzz Jess to ask her to arrange for some flowers to be sent to Kara but she hesitated. Kara had personally sought her out to check on her and had obviously gone to get Lena food a number of times. Kara deserved the personal touch.

Lena smiled to herself. Yes, Kara would appreciate any gift if Lena personally chose it. Lena never had time for such menial things as buying gifts. But for Kara, well the quarterly reports review would have to wait. Kara would merely appreciate that Lena had given her time to choose something. And if Lena could take some time later to invite Kara over for takeout on her, well that would be icing on the cake.

Lena lifted her bag and coat and began striding out of her office.

“Jess, I am going out for an hour. Hold my calls,” Lena called authoritively as she walked to the elevator.

Jess’s head snapped up and, but for her professional demeanour, she would have goggled at her boss. It was 2pm on the day after Miss Luthor had returned from her mother’s latest kidnapping. Miss Luthor had been locked up in her office since before Jess arrived, back to back morning meetings and churning out proposals and e-mails at robotic pace. Lena had barely nibbled on the salad Jess left on her desk. Now she was going out, in the middle of the work day. This was highly irregular. Jess scrambled for her tablet.

“Yes Miss Luthor. Do you need me to call Kenneth to drive you or do I need to accompany you to take minutes of a meeting?” Jess babbled in her confusion.

Lena turned as she reached the elevator and scrolling through her phone she whispered to herself, “Google maps shows a good florist just two blocks away.”

Louder, Lena called out, “No thank you Jess, that won’t be necessary. I am not going far and will be back soon.”

Lena stepped back into the open elevator and descended to the ground floor.

A short walk later and Lena was pushing through the doors of “Posies” Florist. Immediately a pungent floral scent assaulted her nose, almost overpowering her at first. The mixture of sweet notes, musks and fresh greenery surrounded Lena.

Lena had never been in florists before, so she straightened her spine to project confidence and plastered a disinterested look upon her face just as she does when shopping in the snootiest expensive boutiques.

The four walls of the shop were covered in shelves displaying small samples of one or two plumes of different species of flowers and greenery. Around the room’s floor stood a number of display columns which had fabulous bouquets in a range of colours.

Lena drifted quietly between the flowers. Stooping to marvel at the beauty, the uniqueness or the colour of individual samples, Lena could not help her hands reaching out beyond her control to gently touch delicate petals. Bending slightly closer she breathed in the distinct scents, some delicate tickles to her nose, some sweet and other pungently overpowering. 

A woman in her early fifties with brown hair just beginning to turn grey came out from a back room. Her face was mapped by smile lines and a small grin spread upon her face.

“Hello lovey, can I help you?” She asked enthusiastically. Lena was unexpectedly reminded of Kara by her happy demeanour.

Lena felt some of her shields dropping a little as she offered a small smile, “I am looking for flowers for someone special. To say thank you.”

The woman’s smile grew and she replied easily, “Well you came to the right place. Does the recipient have a favourite flower or have you any idea about what you want?”

Lena’s smile faltered a little and she hesitated, her eyebrows scrunching, “I don’t know her favourite flowers…” Lena’s mind tumbled through every facet of who Kara was and what she liked before continuing, “…but I think she would like bright colours. Vibrant.”

The florist’s eyes twinkled and with a grin she moved to a display of a beautiful bouquet of blood red flowers, “Well roses are a bright and a popular choice for just about every occasion,” she began but Lena cut her off.

“No! I mean, no thank you, the recipient is a friend. Roses would be, um uh, you know, not friend like.” Lena babbled. _Not friend like_ , Lena groaned in her head. She held a doctorate and was the youngest CEO in history but all she could manage was: ‘ _not friend like_ ,’ who was she, Trump?

A delicate blush dusted Lena’s cheeks.

The florist let out a breathy laugh that held no heat, “Well, you could get the bouquet in yellow or dark pink or even a mixture of both. Pure yellow roses represent friendship, while dark pink represents appreciation.”

Lena cocked a brow at that. She had a vague recollection that some people believed different flowers have meanings.

“Oh, that actually makes sense,” Lena acknowledged.

“Hmm” Lena whispered as she imagined the bouquet. The colours would clash if mixed, but she could just send two separate bouquets of each. Lena’s lips dipped down. No that wouldn’t be enough. Not to thank Kara, although she liked the idea of the flowers having hidden meanings.

“Can you tell me about the meanings of the other flowers?” Lena asked, making a vague gesture at the walls. There were a lot of flowers and she had a sudden feeling this would take a lot longer than she had thought.

The florist as though expecting this question reached behind the counter and pulled out a well-thumbed set of print outs.

“Here,” she said, “This is a list of all the flowers we stock and their meanings.”

Lena let a full blown smile take over her face as she greedily grasped the pages.

Plumerias for positivity.

Heather for admiration.

White carnations for sweet and lovely

White Hyacinth for loveliness.

On and on the list went.

Lena read through them all and as she did an idea unfolded in her head. It was extravagant but personal and of her own doing. Scrabbling in her bag, Lena dug out a pen and began marking off the flowers which she believed best symbolised Kara. All the characteristics which Lena admired in Kara, that Lena lo…cared for in her _friend_ she picked corresponding flowers for.

After a few minutes and wearing a brilliant, if slightly maniacal smile Lena presented the handout to the florist who had been indulgently waiting but was wearing a confused expression.

“I want all the flowers marked.” Lena said with a definitive nod.

The florist flicked through the flowers, her brows scrunching, “There are a lot of flowers here, it would make a humungous bouquet lovey, and all the colours would clash.”

Lena’s smile widened. “Oh no, you don’t understand. I want full bouquets of each type of flower. Using up all of your stock to make as many as you can. You can mix a few types to make complimenting bouquets as you see fit too.” Lena said matter of factly.

The florist’s eyes widened as Lena spoke and she began flipping through the pages, “Full bouquets…of each…all of my stock…but there are almost two dozen flowers here! And I have stock for multiple bouquets. It would cost a small fortune…” The florist babbled in panic and not a little excitement at the tiny hope this could be for real.

Lena pulled her JP Morgan Chase Palladium Visa Card from her wallet with a cocky smile. “Well having an unlimited credit card has to be useful for something!” Lena said.

The florist seemed to jump towards her counter and began scribbling on a pad, “All bouquets, some mixed, I’ll need to add foliage to frame...Um do you want delivery or a written message too?” The suddenly hyper woman asked.

Lena smiled again, “The flowers themselves are the message, but for delivery, well I will have to send you a set time and some instruction because I want the flowers snuck into my friend’s office. It will be a surprise.”

Lena quickly paid the small florist who almost fainted when the transaction went through and Lena added 10% on top of the order price if it could all be done and ready for delivery sometime after 12 noon tomorrow.

Yes, this was a great gift and it would make Kara happy.

* * *

 

 

** The second time: **

The double doors of Lena’s monochrome office burst open and a ray of sunshine in human form burst forth. If anyone else had ever dared try such a thing they would have been dogpiled by security and Lena would have verbally eviscerated them. Instead, Lena let out a subconscious sigh, as though she had been holding her breath and only now could she breath easily again.

Jess standing at the double doors cocked her eyebrow at Lena with a sarcastic smirk. Both personal affectations which Lena is sure Jess has stolen from her own repertoire.

“Miss Danvers to see you Miss Luthor,” Jess informed her in a tone as dry as the Sahara.

Lena shot Jess a look as Kara bustled forward, her face obscured by the veritable mountain of food that she was carrying.

“That’s fine Jess!” Lena said shortly. But instead of making Jess cower her smirk widened as she closed the doors. Oh for the days when people ran in fear of her name, at least there was dignity in it, and the minions obeyed.

Lena couldn’t really blame Jess though. When the company first moved to National City Jess tried everything but a crowbar to get Lena to leave the office and stop working, to eat something, all to no avail. But now at the mere mention of Kara she abandons everything and “finds time” in her schedule.

“Lena!” Kara announced as she almost slipped, nearly toppling the tower of Chinese food containers in her arms.

Lena abandoned her desk, and the complex magnetic generator schematic she was midway through sketching out in more detail for the idiots in research and development, to catch Kara.

“Here let me help,” Lena said with a light hearted laugh as she lifted some of Kara’s load to the table. “You look like you have even more food than normal and that is certainly saying something.”

Kara blushed faintly and laughed. However, Lena was quick to note how forced it sounded, the dullness of Kara’s eyes and the slight shadow where the crinkle between her eyes was.

“I just really needed a break from the office and a distraction. You don’t mind do you?” Kara asked, suddenly looking worried that she was intruding.

Lena smiled at her goofy friend’s silly worries. Kara visiting was always the best part of Lena’s day.

Lena’s eyes softened ad she reached out to grasp her friends hand tenderly. “You are always welcome here Kara,” she whispered, her voice taking on a soft tone that no other living creature ever got from Lena.

Kara blushed deeper and ducked her head, “Thank you.” The moment seemed to stretch and the tension rose. Kara stared at Lena from beneath her eyelashes. “You’re a great friend Lena,” Kara whispered. Lena’s insides froze and she realized how close she was to Kara as they both bent over the table unpacking the food and how her thumb had subconsciously begun gently caressing Kara’s hand.

Lena blushed painfully and spun around to hide her expression. “Uh, I have some bottles of water and napkins around here somewhere,” Lena bustled with an aborted cough.

Lena berated herself in her mind:-

_Damn it, damn it! You useless lesbian mess Lena Luthor! Mooning over her like a love sick puppy, she may as well have printed “I love you” on her forehead! Stupid useless lesbian idiot._

“Oh yes that would be great!” Kara said as she shuffled and began unboxing food.

Lena stood at the low side cabinet pouring glasses of water while trying to reduce her blush and calm her breathing. Lena focused back on what was important. Finding out what was upsetting her _friend_ was what was important. Not her own foolish feelings. This crush would pass and until then she would just need  to hide it better.

“What did snapper do now?” Lena enquired.

Kara sighed while shoving a potsticker in her mouth.

“It’s not Snapper, its Edge, he says he is buying out Catco…”

** Barely an hour later… **

Lena watched Kara leave her office and she quickly swivelled in her chair to her computer.

A few clicks later and Lena had the price index for Catco shares in front of her. $38.00 a share. Lena’s eyes flicked back and forth as she did mental calculations, and pulled up separate tabs detailing the last public financial records for Catco. To gain control of the company it would cost around $100 million.

With a small hum and biting her lip Lena began to smile.

“Yes,” she whispered to herself, “It is doable. The company is solvent, has good PR, brand recognition, numerous physical assets and is a successful business model. Cat Grant wouldn’t let it be otherwise. It would be a sound financial investment and it would stop Edge from creating Fake News and spreading hate. I could buy it out.”

A small voice whispered in the back of Lena’s head:_ _It would make Kara happy._

Lena shook off the thought. No this was a business move, nothing more. With a quick nod to herself Lena buzzed her P.A, “Jess get my investment brokers and accounts in my office within the hour. Tell them if they want to keep managing my ludicrous Luthor wealth and being rich men they won’t be a minute late.”

* * *

 

** The third time: **

Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in almost eight hours. That was unusual. No, that was an understatement. Lena’s bubbly, clingy, emoji addicted _best friend_ was constantly texting, snapchatting or dropping in. Even if Lena didn’t see the messages until the end of the work day they were on her phone. They were often the best part of her day. The only person who contacted her to speak with just Lena, not CEO Luthor.  To have no contact in eight hours was terrifying. Lena glanced out of her fish bowl office in Catco again at Kara’s empty desk. She spun around to check the news feeds and there was still no sign of Supergirl fighting a rogue alien or rescuing people from burning buildings.

Lena couldn’t think of anything that would make Kara and her secret identity both drop off the face of the earth and that made her stomach knot in anxiety.  Lena had finally worked out Kara’s  secret identity after coming to work in Catco.

Seeing Kara disappearing from her desk and then Supergirl turning up on the News feeds behind her could only go on for so long before even Lena had been forced to accept the truth. The two friends she had in the city were actually one in the same. Well maybe two, Sam and herself had been spending some down time together and their relationship was moving further away from Boss/Employee with every day. If only Lena could have fallen in love with Sam. At least Lena knew she was gay so there would be some hope of reciprocation if she felt something for her. Lena’s heart though had betrayed her and without her knowledge or consent given itself to Kara. A damn ray of sunshine, a super, a goddess in human form, and everything Lena was undeserving of and unlikely to ever get.

Lena fruitlessly checked her phone again. Lena’s heart stuttered when she saw no new messages and she called upon all her Luthor training to let nothing show. She had to stay strong. Intrusive thoughts battered at Lena:- _What if her mother had taken Kara? What if an unknown Alien had abducted her or beaten her and she was too hurt to get help? What if Cadmus was experimenting on her? What if the government agency she worked with had turned on her? What if she was sick? Could she get sick? Was there some alien disease she knew nothing about hurting her friend? Had she done something to upset Kara?_

Lena fought her lungs as they tried to hyperventilate and she snapped the expensive pen in her hand.

Before she could think about it she grabbed her bag and her phone. With quick precise strides she made for the elevator, speed dialling her driver, “Kenneth I will be down in two minutes, I need to get to Kara Danvers.”

Lena tapped her foot in the elevator and brushed passed security at the door to slide seamlessly into the car. Security and Kenneth all gave her concerned looks which she ignored. Lena was always conscious to be the very opposite of her brother, to acknowledge all her workers and be polite. The sudden abruptness was undoubtedly shocking but all that was keeping Lena sane at this moment was her iron will and Luthor breeding. If she looked at anyone or tried to speak she might crack.

The car journey was slow and Lena only got more anxious. If Kara wasn’t at her apartment Lena didn’t know what she would do next. She could contact Alex Danvers but what would she say? That she hadn’t heard from her sister in a few hours and was having a nervous breakdown? That she was worried her secret alien love who had no clue of her feelings had discovered something about Lena that finally pushed her away? That she, a Luthor, knew Kara was a super but it was alright she was madly in love with her so would like reassured her homicidal mother hadn’t killed her?

Oh God! Killed her. Lena felt like she might puke all over the Italian leather of the car at the mere thought.

When they pulled up outside Kara’s building Lena barely waited for the car to stop, never mind waiting for Kenneth to open the door. Lena bolted out of the car and having no patience for the rickety old elevator in Kara’s building, Lena began bounding up the stairs, ignoring the ache in her calves and her toes’ agony from the 4 inch heels.

Almost tripping into Kara’s door Lena knocked rapidly, three times with a little more power than was necessary.

There was silence for a moment but before Lena could begin to break down again she heard a thump and the sound of slow trudging steps.

Lena straightened her posture and smoothed her face into a pleasant smile. Someone was inside but those steps didn’t sound like Kara, they didn’t hold her happy, bouncing puppy cadence.

The door cracked open slowly and the small relief that Lena felt seeing Kara’s wild blond hair evaporated when she took in Kara’s bloodshot, watery, blue eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.  Lena’s worry was forgotten and a dark angry emotion began to bubble in her gut. Perhaps this was what Lex had felt. Whoever had hurt Kara was going to suffer.

“L-Lena?” Kara whispered brokenly, half hiding behind the door.

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena heard herself asking and she wanted to slap herself for asking such a stupid question. “I mean, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

Kara pulled the door back a little more, her eyes scrunching and lighting a little in response to Lena’s concern.

“Oh I j-just got some bad news.” Kara whispered making a vague motion to allow Lena to enter.

Lena stepped in quickly and spinning around she pulled Kara into her arms while kicking the door shut.  Lena felt guilty for a moment at how relieved and good it felt to have Kara here, safe in her own arms when she should be selflessly comforting her friend. Kara sniffled and tightened the embrace; her head snuggled closer into Lena’s neck.

Lena let a silent groan escape inside her mind, Kara felt so good in her arms and the way she nuzzled her neck, her lips so close to Lena’s neck… Lena cut the thoughts off with an abrupt squeeze to Kara.

Gently pushing back Lena softly brushed Kara’s hair out of her face and took in the sad state of her pyjamas and the empty ice cream containers on the table behind them.

“Kara, talk to me please?”  Lena begged. Lena would have given her entire Luthor fortune just to get Kara to talk to her.

Kara smiled briefly at Lena but it faltered and her face closed in again. Unable to hold the facade. Lena wanted to cry, Kara was always smiling, seeing her face so downcast actually hurt.

Kara trudged to the counter and lifted a crumpled piece of paper before handing it to Lena with dull eyes. Lena glanced at the paper and back to Kara who had lifted a tub of ice-cream and wrapped herself up in her blanket back on the couch.

Lena pulled the piece of paper open and after a few moments study she realised it was notice for the tenants to vacate the premises. The building had been bought by a developer and was to be torn down to make way for new luxury apartments.

The notice gave Kara 90 days to find somewhere else to live and offered the kindness that the final month of rent would be paid for as a sign of “gratitude” for their compliance despite the upheaval. It was a slick business move. One that Lena’s own investment groups had probably used.

“I can help you look for somewhere new to live. I know moving kind of sucks but…” Lena cut herself off seeing the large tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks.

Oh no, what had she said? She had made it worse.

“O-o-or you can move in with me, or Lcorp has some property in the city, I am sure we can get you set up…”Lena rushed to correct her mistake as she strode to sit beside Kara and her hands fluttered uselessly over a Kara who was crying large silent tears.

With a gasp Kara threw her arms around Lena. “I don’t want to move Lena. This is my home and their forcing me to leave! I’m being made to leave my home again and I just, I don’t, I can’t…” Kara cut off with heavy sobs.

Lena felt a sharp stab in her chest. “Home.” It must be such an important concept to Kara. The little girl who had lost her family, her civilisation… her whole planet.

Kara had lost her home before. Looking around the apartment as she rubbed slow circles into the sobbing heroes back, Lena could see all the touches that made this space Kara’s. There were soft throws, colourful pillows, a stack of Disney movies, an extra-large fridge that was too big for the kitchen, door handles that looked a little warped from morning super strength and a painting of a red landscape on the wall which Lena knew wasn’t some fantasy world but must be Kara’s home. Painted by her own hand.

This was Kara’s home. Lena had never really understood the word. She had very faint dreams sometimes of a green eyed woman holding her and a sense of safety but those hazy memories of her mother were poor shadows to the sense of home she had gained in this last year. Here, in Kara’s arms, Lena was home. If she was told to leave National City, to leave Kara, could she? The mere thought turned Lena’s stomach to ice.

After several minutes Kara seemed to calm down but remained bound like and octopus to Lena. Her head resting on Lena’s stomach as she sat half slumped into her.

“I know it seems silly Lena, but this was Alex’s apartment first, and since my parents died in the fire losing my home has always…” Kara began to try and explain but Lena cut her off before she could continue, before she offered more lies about her past and tried to explain the depths of her pain. Lena didn’t need to cause Kara more pain by trying to explain or by trying to keep lies straight while she grieved losing another home.

“Shh, it’s Ok Kara. I understand. I lost my mother too, feeling at home is important. It will be ok.” Lena offered soothingly.

** The Next Morning: **

Lena cracked her back as she slowly leant against Kara’s super slow elevator. She had stayed the night, talking and reassuring Kara until they fell asleep on the sofa. This morning Kara had smiled, it was slightly more convincing but the crinkles of pain around her eyes indicating she still hurt. They had enjoyed pancakes and Lena had scoffed at Kara’s attempts to apologise for over reacting and crying all over Lena.

Lena blew it all off as nothing, “What are friends for after all?” she had blithely asked.

Lena had made excuses about work and needing to change before going to the office. Kara had blushed at the mention of work and said she would see Lena there and asked if they could have lunch. Lena was already looking forward to it, but there was something she needed to take care of first.

Outside, Kenneth smiled at Lena and she returned it half-heartedly as she held her phone to her ear. Seated in the back of the car Lena waited patiently for the call to connect.

“Hello?” came a sleepy voice and Lena felt a momentary bout of guilt, it was barely 5am and she was calling Jess.

“Jess, it’s Lena. I apologise for calling so early and at your home too but I need your help urgently.” Lena stated with fervent emotion.

Jess’ sleep fogged mind roused at the shock of her normally cool employer calling her so early and in such a state of panic. Jess snapped into action on autopilot, “I’ll send lawyers. What police station are they holding you in?” Jess demanded.

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her, “No Jess, not that kind of emergency. Although, you will have to call the lawyers.”

Jess stuttered, “Oh, uh sorry Miss Luthor, I assumed, I ..never mind. What is it exactly you need?”

“I need you to forget about going into Lcorp or Catco today. I need you to meet with my lawyers and see about buying a piece of property for me. Urgently” Lena stated with intensity.

“A piece of property? A warehouse, or another office block?” Jess asked confused.

“No,no, an apartment building in uptown that some rat bastard Slum Lord wants to knock down. I need it for redevelopment.”

“An apartment building?” Jess now sounded truly confused, “In uptown?”

Lena let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes Jess, an apartment building. I want you to buy it. Preferably before the end of business today. I need it.”

“B-b-before the end of business…Miss Luthor how badly do you need this building?”  Jess asked nervously.

Lena’s tone went ice cold and she did not hesitate in her answer which made her sound uncomfortably like Lillian, “I need it Jess. No price is too high. You have my permission to mobilise private investigators to look into the building’s new owners and to hire any other…private contractors…that may be necessary to ensure the success of this transaction.” Jess gulped. Miss Luthor was talking about financially strong-arming someone, blackmail and even threats. She had always been so careful to not cross those lines like her brother.

“Yes Miss Luthor, if you will text me the address I will see to it.” Jess agreed in an anxious but professional voice.

“Oh and Jess, _when_ you succeed, I need the name of the new owner to be hidden, no one can know I bought it. Run the transaction through a dummy corp or a subsidiary or one of my off shore accounts.” Lena said off handily.

“Yes Miss Luthor,” Jess repeated before the line went dead.

Jess was terrified. Her boss was making irrational demands and allowing the employment of morally grey means, it could only mean bad things would…

Jess’ thoughts cut off as her mobile phone buzzed. Pulling up the address of the apartment building Jess let out a full belly laugh, the amusement and relief washing through her at once. Jess had seen this address hundreds of times when she sent Kenneth to pick Miss Luthor up or when she had sent Miss Dnavers thank you flowers to her work and home from Lena. Lena was buying Kara’s apartment building to save her from some now “rat bastard” landlord. Uh, her boss was an idiot, it would be cheaper to just let Kara move in with her.

Oh Gods, her boss really was a useless, lovesick, lesbian coward. Jess didn’t know if that was better than turning into a morally dubious megalomaniac or worse.

* * *

 

** The Fourth time: **

“Your lawyers are here Miss Luthor,” Jess said over her office intercom.

Lena released a tense breath. “Thank you Jess, send them in.”

This was drastic action but Lena had to do it. There had been almost a half dozen attempts on her life this year. Sooner or later, no matter how smart she was, and no matter how hard the police, her security and Supergirl tried, someone would eventually succeed or just get lucky. She would die. That cold blooded realisation didn’t scare Lena as much as it should have. Death was a normal part of life, she had lost her mother and her father. She had never really felt connected to anyone enough for her to think her death would matter to them. She was a Luthor. She expected the world would spend 15 minutes mourning the loss of the genius and what it could have given to science, rumbled about the instability it would temporarily cause to Lcorp before the board took over, and then there would be the quiet relief from the masses that the potential threat was gone.

Until Lena had met Kara she had never cared about the thought of her early death, but now the idea hurts in a way she struggles to grasp. Kara would miss her and causing Kara pain was the one thing on this planet Lena could not abide. Lena and Kara had been closer since Kara had admitted that she was Supergirl to Lena, and explained through tears and much babbling that she kept the secret to protect Lena and for her own selfish desire to have Lena continue to treat her as important despite only seeing her as Kara. Lena had snorted at that. The idea that Kara was less important, less magnificent than her Super alter ego was laughable to Lena.

That closeness however, and the personal responsibility Kara felt for protecting Lena as her _best friend_ , would mean that Lena’s death would hurt Kara. Kara had lost too much already to handle loss well. Lena felt egotistical thinking that she would be missed but her selfish heart that loved Kara in ways even she could not comprehend, insisted that at least as a friend Kara would grieve her passing.

This was all made worse by Lena’s recent realisation that if she died today then control of Lcorp, all her good work, her vast personal fortune from her father and every cent from her personal patents would go to Lillian and Lex. The thought of Lillian and Cadmus with that kind of power, resources and liquid capital made Lena’s stomach heave.

That could not be allowed to happen. They would not taint the small amount of work Lena had done to redeem her family’s name and to prove herself different.

Lena would stop that from ever happening.

The lawyers filed into the office and before they could seat themselves Lena strode to the discrete door which joined her office to the large board meeting room.

“Gentlemen, please join me next door,” Lena said coolly, striding through without waiting.

Lena sat herself at the head of the table in front of multiple folders.

The unhappy lawyers shuffled into the room. When the four men were seated and finished digging their paperwork from expensive briefcases Lena addressed them.

“I expect you have something for me to sign?”

The head lawyer of her personal hoard frowned.

He lifted a thick document in a leather binding and half-heartedly held it out to her.

“Miss Luthor, while we at Smith,James and Sachs have thrived as your new personal and Corporate lawyers and our loyalty to you since you hired us when you came to National city is unquestionable, we would be _remiss_ if we did not again stress the seriousness and potential folly of this.” Mr Sachs said seriously, his eyes scrunched and disapproving.

Lena grasped the folder and flicked through it, making sure everything was as she expected.

“I thank you Mr Sachs, but I have thought on this decision long and hard, and considering my IQ that is more than most anyone else can ever claim to have thought on a matter such as this,” Lena answered pleasantly.

Mr Sachs grumbled but handed Miss Luthor the silver pen which she quickly used to sign with a flourish in multiple places.

The tense atmosphere snapped when Lena closed the folder and handed it back to Mr Sachs who promptly re-opened it and counter signed as a witness before passing it across to his partner to do the same.

Lena smiled seeing it done at last. An invisible weight seemed to lift from her chest. She did not seek death. Now more than ever she wanted to live, she had never been so happy, but if the inevitable happened this would not be one of her regrets. This would prevent so much harm and ensure a brighter future for many.

The lawyers stood reluctantly, “Thank you Miss Luthor. We will file and store the paperwork securely. Good day,” Mr Smith said abruptly before filing out leaving a lingering Mr Sachs.

Lena cocked an eyebrow in question. Mr Sachs was a middle aged man, stoutly built and with a fortitude which made him a rare bastion of honesty in the snake pit he worked.

“Are you sure she is the best choice Miss Luthor? If the unthinkable happened and that Will is executed then Kara Danvers, a simple reporter, becomes one of the wealthiest and most powerful people in the country,” he asked.

Lena had to fight to smother the giggle. Kara was one of the most powerful people on earth, fortune or no. Her moral compass unshakeable and her worthiness unquestionable. There was no-one else that Lena trusted with the power of her wealth, her proprietary technology and her company. Ironic that a Super should come to own Luthor corp. The thought of the horror it would cause her family made Lena smile.

“I trust her.” Lena said simply. No explanation. No flowery words.

Mr Sachs stared at Lena a moment. His eyes measuring her and allowing the certainty and profound nature of those three words uttered from a Luthor to settle in his soul, he nodded infinitesimally.

With a slightly reassured smile Mr Sachs departed.

Lena slumped in her chair. Her wealth would be out of the hands of her family and Kara would protect her legacy as she had protected Lena. Kara had such potential and yet she still struggled sometimes to make rent and to feed her vast Kryptonian appetite, all while saving the city and the world with a smile. The wealth would make Kara’s life easier. She could do anything she wanted, be anything she wanted. Help charities, influence politics and be free of a normal 9 to 5 job to be Supergirl if she ever chose to do that.

Ultimately, the money would help Kara to be happy. Even at the thought of her death, the thought of Kara’s happiness buoyed her.  God, she was pathetic. She was leaving a company valued at billions of dollars to her _best friend_ who she secretly loved. She was an idiot and a hopeless romantic. The gesture seemed like something out of a cheesy romantic comedy film.

Lena may never be worthy of Kara, may never be enough for her, but that didn’t matter. Lena loved her. An emotion she had never felt so deeply and so purely, without expectation or threat. That love was Lena’s and she held onto it. She could give it to who she chose and so long as Kara never knew she could never ask her to stop. Besides, the way things were headed another few assignation attempts and she would be dead soon anyway.

Kara may not love her, but just seeing her happy made Lena’s life seem worthwhile. The Will would help with that. It was all for her happiness.

* * *

 

** The fifth time: **

Lena sat uncomfortably alone on the sofa waiting for the return of the woman she was madly in love with. The ginger bread lady motif pyjamas Eliza had gifted her when she arrived with Kara yesterday on Christmas Eve were the most fluffy and comfortable things she had ever worn. Except, perhaps the worn hoody Kara had given her to sleep in when she stayed over.

It was Christmas morning and Lena was feeling worried and out of her depth. The Danvers Christmas was unlike anything she had ever seen. Delicious scents of food floated through the air, a mismatched and colourful tree took up a corner of the room with poorly wrapped gifts spilling out below and the noise of happy chatter and laughter filled the house. It couldn’t be further from her cold childhood and her empty apartment Christmases if she tried.

Maggie and Alex were laughing and joking as they stumbled in to cuddle up on the sofa. Eliza smiled at them indulgently, despite them holding up gift giving and unwrapping, before shooting her another one of those worried measuring looks before morphing her face into a soft smile when Lena turned to focus on her.

“Did you sleep alright Lena?” Eliza asked kindly. Lena’s mind went into overdrive. Was that a sly way of saying she knew Lena had been unable to sleep on the old mattress and Kara, hearing her tossing and turning, and being _a good friend_ had pulled her on top of her to snuggle up and sleep on the even lumpier camp bed. Unsurprisingly, nestled in Kara’s arms Lena slept like a baby.

Lena knows she is projecting her own mommy issues onto Eliza and seeing jabs where there likely aren’t any. But those penetrating looks weren’t helping matters.

Lena swallowed through her dry throat, “Yes. I slept very Well Dr. Danvers, thank you.”

Eliza frowned and Lena froze for a moment, “Eliza dear, I keep telling you,” she said and smiled softly.

Before things could get awkward Kara appeared in the sitting room crumbs trailing down her jammies.

“Oh presents! Sorry, I was in the bathroom,” Kara said with a smile that was even more blindingly bright than usual.

Lena smiled and briefly forgot her worries as Kara ignored the vast empty space on the other side of the sofa and the two free chairs in order to snuggle up close to Lena.

Alex snorted, “Bathroom my butt you were eating cookies!”

“What? No! Eliza said they were for after dinner I would never…” Kara began outraged and going red but was cut off as Lena coughed lightly and picked crumbs off Kara’s jammies.

“Oh.” Kara said looking suddenly guilty before quickly picking the crumbs off her top and licking them from her fingers.

“They were irresistible Alex, I couldn’t not eat them!” Kara whined like a child.

Maggie snorted, “I thought you had better self-control, you have kept from eating…OOF!” Maggie’s undoubtedly raunchy and sarcastic comment was cut off as Alex elbowed her in the ribs and shot her grinning fiancé a warning look.

Kara harrumphed and turned a pathetic puppy dog look on Eliza. Her eyes growing impossibly large, her lower lip jutting out and a fine glaze coming to her eyes. “They called to me Eliza, I just couldn’t resist. You make them so delicious, it is like sacrilege to walk past them without eating one!”

Lena would have crumbled to that look and voice, she would have handed Kara every cookie ever made. Eliza showed her maternal credential by levelling Kara with a very impassive look before asking, “Really Kara? Just one cookie?”

Kara blushed violently and Alex and Maggie laughed.

Kara mumbled something under her breath and Eliza pulled out the double raised eyebrow look and a casually questioning, “What was that?”

“Fourteen, maybe fifteen.” Kara answered miserably.

Maggie and Alex burst into laughter again and Alex gasped, “Every year!”

“I couldn’t help it, with my sense of smell the delicious, freshly baked cookies are teasing me everywhere I go. It’s their fault!” Kara whined miserably.

Eliza’s lips twitched but she held firm.

“No more cookies for you Missy!” she said.

Kara flung herself miserably onto Lena, “uhh, that’s so unfair!”

Kara looked up at Lena with such a piteous look that Lena leant down and gave her a hug as cover to whisper extra quietly, “It’s ok honey. You can have mine. Too much sugar is bad for me anyway.”

Lena wanted to kick herself for letting the term of endearment slip out. Kara inviting her for Christmas was an invitation she should have refused. Too many opportunities to slip up and reveal her true feelings for Kara in such close quarters for so long. With alcohol and Christmas happiness clouding her judgement in this warm welcoming home it was even worse. Yet when Kara found out Lena would be alone for Christmas she had almost cried and all but begged until Lena had agreed to come with her. Unlike Eliza, Lena was a powerless to Kara’s pout.

Kara glanced up at Lena with a shy smile. “Really?” She whispered.

Lena nodded subtly with a sly wink.

“Hey no whispering” Alex shouted.

“You always whisper with Maggie,” Kara grumpily replied.

Maggie gave a smug smile that displayed her adorable dimples.

“I don’t mind saying what me and Alex whisper about little Danvers. I am actually quite proud of how hot I can get your sister with just…”

Alex looked mortified as she slapped a hand over Maggie’s smiling mouth. Kara blushed to the tips of her ears and made dramatic gagging noises.

“Enough.” Eliza cut them off.

“It’s gift time.”

Kara squealed and shuffled to sit on the floor, her back resting on Lena’s legs.

Lena suddenly felt worried and nervous again. She had never had to personally buy people gifts that mattered. Even among her wealthy family it had been a strategic act, an obligation to shrug off to a personal shopper and throw money at.

Lena’s increased heartrate must have kicked up because Kara turned slightly and gave her a reassuring smile. “Everyone will love your gifts,” Kara said and Lena calmed. Kara had helped her shop so she was slightly reassured, although that would do nothing for Lena’s nerves about whether or not Kara would like her gift.

The gift giving passed quickly, she received a beautiful scarf from Eliza, a voucher to join Alex at the gun range to go shooting together, a rather expensive bottle of scotch from Maggie and Kara had gifted Lena a small canvas painting which was a reproduction of a photograph taken of them laughing at the park. Kara had been working on it in her spare time for almost a month. It was beautiful. Lena could feel the joy coming off the canvas. She remembered that day and it was one of her happiest. She would hang the painting in her bedroom…no too creepy…her sitting room. She had to fight not to cry like a baby.

Lena had gifted Maggie a set of handcuffs made from a proprietary material and that had genetic power dampeners installed. With all of the metas and aliens  she encountered Maggie really appreciated having something that could hold suspects. With cutbacks, the city couldn’t afford the best equipment. To Alex she had given a prototype repulsor weapon which she had designed. Lena had always shied away from making weapons, too afraid that it would lead to a dangerous path for herself and her company as it had Lex. The weapon was strictly non lethal though and was DNA locked to Alex so only she could use it for her protection. Alex was genuinely touched it seemed and Maggie and Kara both thanked Lena who tried to brush it off while blushing terribly. For Eliza, Lena had thrown money at the issue. She had boxed up the delivery papers for a new top of the line electron microscope which was being donated to the lab Eliza worked in and for her departments exclusive use. Eliza had almost choked on her spit when she saw it and Lena had blushed more before laughing when Eliza tried to say it was too much.

Eliza was warm, welcoming and was allowing her into her home. A Luthor. The microscope was a drop in the bucket. Eliza only snapped her mouth shut and stopped arguing when Lena slyly told her if she kept arguing about the gift Lena would buy one for every department and demand they rename it the Eliza Danvers lab.

Eliza reached beneath the tree and pulled out the small blue wrapped box which was Kara’s gift. Lena crossed her arms to stop from fidgeting.

Kara took the box like it was made from the most delicately spun glass before losing the battle with her childlike eagerness and ripping the paper to shreds.

Kara lifted the lid on the box, the hinge and lid obscuring its view from her audience.

Lena was expecting…hoping for quiet pleasure. That Kara would think it pretty and be charmed that Lena had made it for her.

When Kara’s eyes got huge and her face froze in silent shock, Lena felt her insides chill.

Lena’s mind raced  - Did Kara hate it? Had she gotten the symbol wrong? Was it an insult that a human gave it to her? Oh God what if this is something that reminded Kara painfully of Krypton and that was why she never wore one? Lena had thought herself so clever modelling the design on the ones worn by the people in the background of Kara’s landscape of Krypton at her apartment. Fool, Idiot.

The room felt the change of atmosphere and Alex sat forward, while Eliza tried to peer into the box without success.

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked as Kara’s eyes brimmed with tears.  Alex shot Lena a questioning and threatening look.

“Kara honey, let us see, what is it?” Eliza said soothingly.

Kara’s hands tightened around the box and brought it closer to herself, reluctant to allow it to leave her grasp.

Lena couldn’t stand it any longer and began babbling, trying to explain. She couldn’t lose Kara over what was obviously some kind of terrible misjudgement on her part. If she explained her thinking, Kara would forgive her right?

“It’s made from Inconel, a superalloy of austenite, nickel and chromium which is considered one of the hardest metals in the world. It is able to withstand high pressure, extremes in temperature and is even used in nuclear reactors. I cast it myself and laser cut the symbol before gold plating it and covering it in a high tensile clear lacquer to ease wear and rubbing. I saw the design in the landscape in your sitting room. The little figures in the background were wearing them and I used Lex’s research on Kryptonian to find the symbol for eternity. I think I got the right one. It was meant to be for your eternal hope you inspiration and our friendship… I thought...I thought it would remind you of home and you never wear a bracelet so…”

Lena’s ramble was cut off abruptly by the twin gasps from Eliza and Alex.

Maggie looked as confused as Lena. Kara was still frozen and staring at the boxes contents.

“You got her a bracelet!?” Alex whispered accusingly, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Stuck between horror and sympathy for Lena’s obvious unintentional mistake Alex kept shooting Kara worried glances.

“Yes!?” Lena cried desperately. Her confusion had her on the edge of hysteria. How was she to fix this if she didn’t know what she had done wrong.

Kara dropped her hands and the propped up lid of the box dropped displaying the exquisite golden cuff style bracelet with the silver kryptonian symbol for eternity etched into its surface.

“Oh Kara.” Eliza whispered.

With absolute reverence Kara lifted it from the box and stroked the cuff as though afraid the superalloy would break under the gentlest of touches. Kara’s eyes were riveted to it as she whispered,

“She doesn’t know what it means. She doesn’t mean it like I …like it’s meant to…” Kara trailed off, the mourning grief in her voice was heart breaking.  The longing that echoed in those words made Lena want to tear herself apart trying to fix this. She, Lena Luthor had utterly broken a Super, with a goddamn bracelet.

Kara intently studied the Kryptonian symbol Lena had spent weeks researching. Her fingers ghosting its outline and whispering lyrically, “elletesh,” the kryptonian for eternity.

Lena would give anything to take the sad look from Kara, give her anything to take away that grieving whisper.

“Kara, I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you. I can destroy it,” Kara flinched violently and tugged the cuff closer to herself protectively. “Or you can keep it, just tell me what I have to do? What I have to give to make this all right again?” Lena fervently begged, dropping onto the floor opposite Kara.

Kara slowly shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks and Lena felt her heart break again. Goddesses weren’t meant to cry, the sun wasn’t meant to cry…No, no, no!

“You can’t Lena. It’s a silly, a cultural misunderstanding. These are given by family. It was just painful to see one and think for a moment…” Oh God Lena wanted the floor to swallow her up. She had given Kara something sacred to families and Lena was so not family, no matter how she loved Kara. In trying to make her friend happy she had hurt her, reminded her of all she had lost. Idiot!

Lena looked miserable and out of the corner of her eye she saw Eliza frowning at the scene. Another person she had upset. Another mother who would hate her.

Before Lena could apologise again Eliza’s face cleared and in a deadpan tone dropped a statement into the room like a bomb,

“Kryptonians give those cuffs as a public declaration of an intention to marry. They are like engagement rings.”

“Eliza!” Kara hissed through tears at her adoptive mother, mortified.

Eliza smiled sadly and without comment rose, gathered her things and exited the room with a snapping command,

“Alex, Maggie. Kara and Lena need to talk, you can help me with dinner.”

Reluctantly they followed, throwing sympathetic looks back at the pair kneeling before each other.

Lena was frozen, Eliza’s words running circles in her head along with Kara’s reaction and tear filled cries about the cuff. Had it reminded her that she would never marry a kryptonian, was that why she was sad? Had she had an arranged mate already planned like she had explained to Lena, and they had died? But the joining of Houses and such plans waited until the participants were at least 21 according to Kara, their longer lifespans and technology irradiating the need for younger marriage.

Lena replayed the words again.

Mortification sped up her spine. She had proposed to her secret love and supposed straight best friend. The utter disaster that was this situation was incomprehensible. Lena wished and prayed again that the floor would open up and swallow her.

“I am so sorry Kara. I didn’t know. I didn’t intend to remind you of something painful. I didn’t intend for this to upset you, I can get you something else. Maybe some earrings or tickets to Pink’s new world tour as a replacement.” Lena tried desperately.

Kara’s hands seemed to tighten on the cuff yet again and she cast Lena a helpless, pained look. This was the third time that Kara had flinched at the idea of someone taking away the bracelet. Lena finally noticed the reaction and her mind slowly, oh so slowly, began to join the dots. Lena was a genius but Kara threw her off her game.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunched, Kara had said that family gave the cuffs which was technically true if they were for fiancés but Kara was so direct, Lena had never heard her using such a subtle redirection of attention in her words. Kara had used omission and Lena’s own ignorance to her advantage to allow her to hide that it was an engagement bracelet. Why would Kara do that unless it was something she didn’t want Lena to know? To save her embarrassment? But it was embarrassing enough that Lena reduced Kara to tears, never mind her subtle distinction between family and fiancé giving the gift. Why would Kara think that that distinction was important?

Unless she knew how Lena felt?! Lena felt herself pale, Oh gods, that couldn’t be! Kara reacted with pain and sadness, not the embarrassment and awkwardness that her friend proposing to her out of the blue would have caused.

Lena’s mind wrestled with the information replaying Kara’s reaction. Kara was upset, she was crying and repeating that Lena’s didn’t know what the bracelet meant, that Lena didn’t mean it like she…What?

A whispering suspicion wheedled its way into the back of Lena’s mind and before she could give it thought she found her mouth moving.

“Kara, what did you mean when you said, “She doesn’t mean it like I…” before cutting yourself off. What is it really that upsets you about the cuff?”

A tiny grain of hope battled with Lena’s pessimism and her self-loathing. It was impossible, surely Kara couldn’t have meant…she is a Super, pure and wonderful and Lena is, is a Luthor!

Kara looked miserably at Lena. The tear tracks and blotchy face which Lena still thought was beautiful seemed to have lost some of its inner light.

“I know you didn’t intend this,” here she held the bracelet a little higher, “as anything but a gift of friendship. I know that you don’t feel like that about someone like me, I am so sorry Lena, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, or for you to be uncomfortable, it started as a crush but I couldn’t stop and…” Kara shrugged helplessly and looked down guiltily.

Lena’s mind was drowning in the flood of words, in their meanings, explicit and implied. Lena was sure she hadn’t died or drank too much eggnog last night…this couldn’t be real. Kara couldn’t really want…she couldn’t really think…

“What do you mean ‘someone like you?’” Lena asked sharply, her mind speeding up and trying to understand. Surely Kara didn’t think Lena was prejudiced against aliens, especially after all they had gone through?

Kara shrugged again, “I’m a cub reporter Lena. A blue collar nobody. The last of an alien race, with no social power or influence. I am clumsy and goofy and I ramble and make a fool of myself. And well, you’re the very embodiment of sophistication. And..er…well I know you were in love with Jack, so basically I am the opposite of everything you need, of everything you want and deserve.”

The defeat in her voice was heart-breaking. Lena’s face had morphed to incomprehension. How could someone so utterly amazing and positive in all aspects of her life have such a defeatist and skewed view of herself. Lena thought she was the only one with self image issues.

“I’m bisexual.” Lena blurted out inelegantly, instead of addressing anything else. Lena was mortified and felt her cheeks heat and her hand slap loudly across her mouth as though it had betrayed her.

Kara’s head snapped up with Superspeed and her eyes widened.

“What? But, You and Jack…You never…” Kara sputtered.

“You know I am discreet about my private life. Before Jack I dated a Kate. And anyway,” Lena shot Kara a sarcastic half grin, “You were dating James and Mon-el, yet…well you must be too and you never said…that is, if you uhm, I mean…”  Lena stuttered to defend herself but struggled to address the implied desire Kara had earlier expressed.

Kara got an annoyed look and rolled her eyes before dramatically pointing to herself. “A-L-I-E-N! From a culture who had partners picked by and reproduced via the genetic matching and birthing matrix. My entire race was demisexual. We rarely felt sexual attraction except when we formed very deep intellectual and emotional connections with people, most often after many years of already being married. The Matrix matched people based on your genetic and personality profiles, not your gender. Kryptonians love the person first, not the body it comes in”

“Oh” Lena whispered in embarrassment. How had she possibly overlooked that detail. Kara told her enough times about House joining and the creation of children on Krypton, it was a naturally logical conclusion.

Lena’s eyes flickered.

“Kara, you know you are my _best friend_ and I love you.” Kara flinched and teared up at the address.

“We can still be friends, I can get over my feelings, they will go away if I ignore…” Kara interrupted but Lena cut her off in turn.

“I love you Kara and think you are one of the most beautiful, loyal, friendly, magnificent people to ever walk this earth and anyone, man or woman would be lucky to have you.” Lena said with a very serious expression that faltered into soft warmth.

Kara was nodding along miserably as though excepting a gentle brush off,

“Ignoring the misunderstanding that you thought I wasn’t into women or that you insanely, somehow, thought your unworthy of me. Answer me honestly Kara, did you really want that bracelet, and everything you thought it represented?” Lena asked.

The question was bluntly out there now and Lena held her breath for the answer. The hope tried to rush through her but Lena had her shields at full strength and was employing the self-control of an Olympic gymnast.

Kara looked miserable and so hopeless, “Yes.” She whispered.

Lena didn’t wait for Kara’s mouth to fully close from speaking, the moment the word hit the air Lena reacted. She dove forward wrapping her arms around Kara, knocking the bracelet to the floor and locking their lips together.

Kara let out a huff of surprise and then froze beneath her friends onslaught. Lena was undeterred, she pushed them closer together and her tongue dove into Kara’s mouth. She tasted of the sugar cookies she had been eating and the clean crispness of a summers day. It was addictive. Lena moaned in the back of her throat and Kara came to life beneath her, their kiss a furious tug of war. Slowly, oh so slowly, it eased to a more gentle caress of lips and as Lena needed air, chaste kisses, before at last they parted, both heaving for breath, hair wild, pupils blown wide and looks of stupefied happiness on their lips.

“You, you kissed me?!” Kara said. Her voice slightly high pitched and filled with awe.

Lena laughed. Inside her mind she wondered if she was dead, or if she was hallucinating. She licked her lips tasting Kara there and decided she really couldn’t give a shit. If this was a dream or a hallucination then she was going to enjoy it because, here she had Kara. Nothing else mattered, not the future, not the hardships and long talks to come, not that she was an undeserving Luthor…none of it. She had Kara!

Lena retrieved the bracelet from the floor where it had fell.

“I gave you tens of thousands of dollars worth of flowers, I bought your apartment building so I could secretly give you your home, I bought a $100million media empire I know little about to make you happy and I have given you everything in my Will…what possibly makes you think I don’t want to give you this bracelet Kara? I would give you anything for your happiness.” Lena declared as she held out the cuff.

Kara’s eyes through Lena’s declaration got larger and larger, little gasps of shock escaping her.

“You did that for me? All of that just to make me happy? But Lena, you can’t marry me to just make me happy, you matter too, you deserve someone you want and love too” Kara pleaded uncomprehendingly.

This time Lena rolled her eyes, “I do love you Kara, it’s why I want to see you happy. Your happiness is my happiness. I am in love with you. I want you for eternity.” Lena said as she held out the bracelet, tracing the symbol on its surface.

Kara had tears flowing down her cheeks again, but this time they were accompanied by a smile so large it almost split her face in two.

Kara leant forward and with a deft flick squeezed her forearm into the cuff. It settled there comfortably as though it had always been meant to be a part of Kara.

“We have so much we need to talk about.” Kara blubbered as she glanced between the cuff and Lena.

“Later,” Lena whispered with smoky passion as she leant forward and kissed Kara again.

You can’t buy someone’s love, but with enough money you can buy them some happiness. Lena had spent the least on that cuff and it had bought her more happiness than she or Kara would ever know.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
